Bell Tolls and Stupid Calls
by aestheticisms
Summary: He usually said something stupid when she called him. -EthanxLyra; HeartSoulShipping. One-Shot.


Bell Tolls and Stupid Calls

Summary: He usually said something stupid when he called her. –EthanLyra

**a/n: OH SNAP. Anyways, this one-shot has been in the writing process for the longest of time...(which means...five days. XD) I like how this ended up. I wasn't really rushed to update something, so I'm good. **

**Oh, If you're a follower of my story _'Monochromatic Dreams'_ please read: GO CHECK OUT SEREBI. Enough said.**

**For everyone else, thank you for reading~**

**Review & Fave, even if it's just to tell me NOT to shamelessly advertise my other story here~**

**-RV**

**

* * *

**Lyra of Newbark Town breathed in the scent of old, burnt wood and evergreen. The aroma was odd; it was a mix of contradicting materials, and Lyra loved it. She was currently in Ecruteak City, home of the deadly, but beautiful, Kimono Girls, that had given her a run for her money. She had battled the five of them, fighting along with her Typhlosion, Fira, and had succeeded. Because of her strength in heart and mind- the old man in the Dragon's Den had tested her as well- she had been awarded with the Clear Bell, giving her access to Ho-Oh's Bell Tower.

That wasn't all that happened that night. The great bird came down from the heavens, filling the sky, giving her a fright. She was the chosen one, she shouldn't have been scared.

But, hey. You're a thirteen year old and a large bird comes down looking like it wants to eat you. Lyra wasn't very excited about that. Either way, the brunette had decided not to capture the great legend, and the bird seemed grateful for the change of heart.

Now, Lyra was back in Ecruteak City, walking down the halls of the Burned Tower, careful not to fall into the large and very noticeable hole that led to the basement floor. The girl sat down on the ledge, her legs swinging and her hands planted to the wood. Her Typhlosion was besides her, alert and tense, ready to attack at any given moment.

"Calm down, Fira." Lyra chuckled, amused by her starter Pokémon's security guard-like antics.

Her Pokégear suddenly rang. Lyra, startled, immediately grabbed for her purse, and fished for the mechanical device. She grabbed a hold of it and flipped the cover open, revealing the familiar face of her best friend: Ethan.

"Hey, Ethan!" She said cheerfully, a large grin on her face. Ethan grinned back and waved at the camera.

"Hey Lyra, where are you right now…" The boy looked past Lyra and laughed. "Let me guess, back at the Burned Tower?"

Lyra rolled her eyes playfully. "You know me so well."

On the other side, Ethan scratched his Marill's head and chuckled. "Of course, you're my best friend." And nothing else, that sentence seemed to scream. Inwardly, Ethan sighed. Just friends, huh? Great job, idiot. She probably thinks you don't like her as more than friends. The black-haired teen shook his head and then stopped.

Lyra gave him an odd look. "Are you okay, Ethan? Everything fine in Newbark Town?"

Ethan flailed his right hand, and laughed. "Of course! Everything's fine here," he said, hurriedly. "It's just that it's funny, because when Marill gets mad he hops into the nearest body of water and last time he jumped into my bath!"

Lyra began to laugh, as a sweat drop formed on her head. Ethan was so weird sometimes. "You're so funny, Ethan. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Wait, what?" Ethan stared at the black screen, Lyra had ended the call. Had he really said that? How stupid was he?

And that wasn't the worse part, his own partner Pokémon was _laughing _at him. "Shut up." Ethan said, rolling his eyes and throwing a ball at the blue mouse-like Pokémon. Marill got hit in the stomach and it rolled its black eyes before hopping onto Ethan's messy bed. The cap-wearing boy got up from his sorry slump, slipped on his running shoes and exited his room, Marill chasing after him.

Ethan arrived downstairs and spotted his mother and father chatting over coffee, sitting in the kitchen. His mom turned around, and gave her son a smile.

"Hello, Ethan. You want some lunch?" The older woman's brown eyes were curious. His father was looking at him in amusement.

"What, did Lyra call you?" The man said, teasingly. Ethan groaned and quickly grabbed his backpack from the floor, and turned towards his parents.

"No thanks, Mom, shut up, Dad." He said, with a grin on his face. "I'll be back later!" And with that, Ethan waved goodbye and ran out the door.

"She called him. Bets are on." Ethan's dad chuckled, as his mom fished a dollar bill from her pocket.

"A dollar on he's going to kiss her."

"Make it five."

As Ethan's parents were betting on the fate of their fourteen year old son, said fourteen year old son was walking down the road that led to Cherrygrove. If Lyra was in Eucrateak, it would take her…about thirty minutes to get to Newbark via flying pokémon. He had enough time to walk a bit, clear his thoughts, and think of something not-so-stupid to talk about.

He couldn't use the 'Marill evolved' thing; he used that while she was in the Indigo Plateau. He had called to make sure she was actually battling and not eloping with Lance, or whatever his name was.

…eloping, huh? That's pretty serious stuff right there. Ethan sighed and stopped walking, as he looked up to the sky, free of clouds and not-so-free of Pidgeys. They were migrating, of course. It was Fall, after all.

If he had used autumn that sentence wouldn't have sounded the same, Ethan stuck his hands in his hooded t-shirt pocket and looked back down. Why was he always so nervous around Lyra? That girl could break him down with the simplest of words. Or a simple eye-lash bat. Maybe a smile to seal the deal?

Yeah, that was the equation Lyra needed to manage to get Ethan in on all her plans.

That was one of the many reasons Ethan found his tongue twisting up, whenever he heard her voice via the phone. Her voice was enough to make him melt.

"Ugh, this is stupid." Ethan muttered, kicking up the dirt on the floor. Marill jumped out of its pokéball and stood next to its master, eyes wide and concerned. The boy dropped down to the pokémon's height and scratched its head.

"I'm fine, Marill." He faked a smile and the mouse pokémon was not convinced. Ethan's shoulders sagged and he smiled wryly.

"Yeah, I know, I'm hung up over a girl that's not even here. That should give me entrance to a whole new level of pathetic, huh?"

Marill merely rolled its eyes and Ethan got up to his feet. They kept walking towards a grove near Cherrygrove, dubbed 'Ethan's Thinking Spot' by the people who knew the black-haired teen. The boy climbed over the fence that blocked most people's entrance and sat on the grassy floor.

Ethan's Marill ran around him in circles, as the boy lay on his back, staring at the sky above. In his grove, trees covered the sun and sky, leaving a greenish glow.

"Maybe…yawn, I should take a nap…" Ethan murmured, as his golden eyes slowly closed.

At the outskirts of Cherrygrove City, Lyra stood, as she returned her Pigeot to its pokéball. Accompanying her was her Typhlosion, awaiting command from the brunette.

"All right Fira, let's go!" Lyra announced with a cheer, as girl and pokémon began running through the city, on their way towards the grove.

The grove to Lyra was her old play area. When she was a child, Ethan would take her to the grove and they would play around, like children should.

Chuckling to herself at the memories of younger Ethan, Lyra arrived at their old playground.

Then she finally let the laughter out, as she saw Ethan was asleep, with an absolute angelic expression on his dreaming face. She sat down next to the teen, ruffling his already messy black-hair. His hat was on the grass next to his head.

Fira stood watch over them, staring at Marill warily. Marill continued running around in circles, now adding the Typhlosion to his obstacle course.

Ethan began muttering words, and Lyra inched closer to listen, covering her giggles with her hand.

"…_Lyra."_ Lyra stopped giggling and titled her head, a puzzled expression on her face.

That's when he woke up, with Lyra's face over his.

"Oh crap." He said, as Lyra drew back. Both teens were left blushing, and Ethan scratched his head, a nervous habit.

"Hey, Lyra." He gave the girl a lopsided smile, only for the girl the laugh.

"Hey, Ethan!" She said cheerfully, sitting with her legs crossed. Leaves began falling, the wind rustling in the trees. "I see you fell asleep while waiting."

Ethan rolled his eyes and that smile couldn't be wiped off his face. "How was your trip in Kanto?"

Lyra's cheerful face became downcast. "It wasn't all it was hyped up to be, really. But…" The girl stopped talking and thought about it. How could she explain that every day she spent in Kanto, she missed him more?

"It was fun." The brunette finished, her blue eyes focused on Ethan's gold. "How was Newbark?"

Ethan began to chuckle. "I've actually been around journeying myself, Ly. But when I'm here…it's peaceful."

Silence wrapped around the two best friends, as leaves continued to fall. Ethan lay on his back again, and Lyra joined him, an innocent gesture mirroring their past selves.

After a good five minutes of not talking, the girl broke the silence, as she placed her head on Ethan's chest, carefully placing her right hand over him, a side hug.

"Remember when we used to play out here, I was the princess and you were the prince?" She said softly, as Ethan smirked slightly.

"Of course, you would ask me to crown you every other second."

"…that's because I only wanted you to crown me. No one else." She whispered, and Ethan turned his head towards the girl, as the leaves fell all over their secret grove.

"Do you still think that now, Lyra?"

The question that had been haunting both parties. Did they still feel the same way as they did back then?

"Yes, I still do."

That's when Ethan kissed her, his lips brushing against hers in the slowest of motions. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around the brunette as Lyra was immobile, her heart racing at a speed faster than a Latios in flight.

He loved her, a wish that she had been desperately willing to come true.

When they broke apart, they stared at each other, and Ethan began laughing.

Lyra gave him a quizzical glance. "Why are you laughing?"

Ethan stopped, only for his lips to twist into his trademarked teasing smirk. "Because, I realized that when I call you, I usually say something stupid."

Lyra only rolled her eyes and pecked him on the lips. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Lyra's Typhlosion and Ethan's Marill looked at each other with a sigh. It had taken them…what, nine years to realize they were in love with each other?

'Imagine their wedding,' Marill commented, as the Typhlosion merely shook his head.

He could hear the bell tolls already…

Minutes later, Ethan rose, and offered his hand to Lyra. Lyra merely laughed and took it, rising with the boy. They began the walk back to their home, Newbark Town, and their partner pokémon behind them. They jumped over the fence and Lyra gave Ethan a 'catch me if you can' grin as she broke out into a sprint, with the hat-wearing teen running behind her. In a matter of minutes they arrived at Newbark Town, laughing, huffing, and breathing heavily.

"That was fun," Lyra cheered, as they walked towards Ethan's home. Ethan merely shook his head and caught his breath, before following the girl home.

"All right, well, here's your stop!" Lyra announced, and Ethan arched an eyebrow.

"Want to come in for lunch?"

Lyra nodded and took the boy's hand once more. "Of course, I thought you'd never ask!"

The new couple walked into Ethan's home, passing the living room, and raiding the kitchen, grabbing bread, meat, salad, and whatever else they could get their hands on. Ethan ran up the stairs to his room, with Lyra at his heels.

"I win," Ethan's mother commented casually, as his father handed his spouse the promised six dollars.

* * *

**a/n: oh you know you were thinking it. What other reason would be behind Ethan's really stupid phone calls? xD The entire Marill/bath line is taken directly from a phone call. **


End file.
